The Snowball War
by AusisWinds-13
Summary: Sora and Vanitas unknowingly seal their fate when they start what should have been a simple snowball fight with the infamous Blonde Twins. Several members of the mysterious Organization are soon dragged into the turmoil and a Snowball War is born.


**Summary: **Sora and Vanitas unknowingly seal their fate when they start what should have been a simple snowball fight with the infamous Blonde Twins. Several members of the mysterious 'Organization' are somehow dragged into the seemingly unending turmoil and a Snowball War is born.

I am proud to say that it "short" story is dedicated to my good friend; **TheAnnoyingVoice**!  
>She has been there for me throughout everything..seriously. Without her, none of my fanfics would be what they are today.<br>So this is a 'THANK YOU' to not only a fantastic writer, but an _amazing friend_ as well.

Oh, one last thing? Merry Christmas Eve to all you wonderful people~!  
>I hope everybody has a wonderful day tomorrow!<p>

I'll just let you guys read now...I hope you like it:D

**~ {I do not own Kingdom Hearts} ~**

* * *

><p><span>~Set in Twilight Town~<span>

* * *

><p><strong>~Sora~<strong>

Sora suddenly let out a yawn and slowly sat up, his head groggy and spinning slightly. It was early, that much he could tell, but how early exactly? He turned his head to glance at his clock, a groan rising from his chest. It was six thirty five. So much for more than eight hours sleep. On the upside it was the fifteenth of December, one day closer to Christmas. But that still didn't make him feel any better. For a guy who loved his usual lie ins, this was both ridiculous and unfair. The joys of being a teenager.

Shoving the thought aside, he craned his neck to peek between the small gap in his curtains, holding back another yawn building at the back of his throat and was found himself instantly thrown into utter confusion. Some weird white stuff was obscuring his vision. With blurry eyes, he crawled to the end of his bed before pushing the curtains aside as he squinted out at the world before him only to discover the whole town was covered in…

"SNOW! Christmas has officially come early!" Sora cried, throwing his arms above his head. His elation at the sight of the white stuff acted like a sudden boost of caffeine; he was left feeling strangely alert and hyperactive as he pushed his window open to get a better look at the white, glistening powder coating the ground. Icicles hung from windows and door frames, the snow on the ground was crisp and completely untouched. It looked at least four inches deep, which would mean no school. The freezing wind blew against his bare chest, sending shivers shimmying down his spine, but he didn't care. He was too overjoyed at the sight of the snow to even notice.

A childish grin lit up Sora's face and he let out a whoop of victory, bouncing up and down on the mattress eagerly. The snow only needed to hold out for two more days and then they would break up for the Christmas Holidays. Thoughts of endless hours out in the snow alongside his friends and brother excited him to no end. This winter was going to be a winter remember, he would make sure of that.

Sora excitedly leapt out of bed, running a shaking hand through his messy hair before grabbing a crumpled t-shirt from the floor where he'd left it and pulled it over his head hurriedly. He scratched his cheek absently as he stumbled towards his brother's room, stretching his trademark grin across his face. He only hoped that his brother was awake...or on his way to waking up. He and Vanitas had a whole three days to organise after all!

**~xx~**

"Vanitas!" Sora yelped as he rushed to his brother's window, throwing back the curtains to gaze out at the frozen world before him, his breath hitching, "Wake up! It's snowed!"

Silence.

Sora raised an eyebrow. Normally his brother would curse and scream about him opening his curtains and letting the sunlight in, or at least throw something solid at his head. But today there wasn't a sound or any sign of movement and no objects being thrown at him. This only succeeded in increasing his already growing suspicion.

He turned on his heel, cocking his head to the side to study his brother's black ruffled hair and smooth, pale shoulders, which were the only parts of him visible from underneath the mound of blankets piled haphazardly across his body. His face was buried in his pillow, so Sora couldn't tell if his brother had heard him...or if he was just playing with him. He promptly decided on the latter.

"Vanitas." The brunette tried again, tiptoeing to his brother's bedside. Not a sound, not even a murmur of protest. "Vanitas?" Sora reached a finger towards his brother's seemingly dead form, poking at his pale shoulders uncertainly. He instantly withdrew his hand and covered his ears, just in case his brother started yelling like last time. Much to his surprise, he remained still and completely silent until...

A twitch. Right there. He _was_ awake!

Sora pouted, curling his fingers around the edges of his brother's blankets before leaning forwards until his lips were right beside his twin's ear, "VANITAS! Wake up!" He yelled, yanking the blankets back swiftly as his brother jolted his head up at break neck speed, groping for the blankets which were no longer there. Vanitas' head whipped in Sora's direction, his golden eyes narrowing into tight, angry slits which succeeded in frightening the life out of the brunette in less than three tenths of a second.

"Sora! I am going to KILL you!" The dark haired boy screamed. At that, the brunette scrambled amongst the blankets he was somehow tangled up in, shuffling helplessly towards the door in an attempt to escape his brother's escalating anger. If he didn't get out, _right now_, he would most certainly end up dead and buried in the back yard. That was almost certainly a fact.

His brother suddenly shot up from his bed, very quickly for somebody who was supposed to be dead to the world until at least midday, landing a well aimed kick at Sora's stumbling legs, sending the boy tumbling to the floor. Luckily, he was surrounded by blankets to cushion his fall. Unluckily, he couldn't free his hands in time to stop his face from colliding with the carpeted floor.

"Owfhhh!" His cry was muffled by the soft fabric smothering his face, which was probably a good thing. He was pretty sure that if his mouth wasn't stuffed with carpet, he would be screaming. It would be a lie to say that the pain radiating from his nose wasn't bordering on excruciating. For a moment, he found himself worrying that it was broken. Fantastic.

Before he had time to dwell on it any further, Sora picked up the sound of Vanitas moving around somewhere behind him, sending the room back into darkness as he tugged the curtains closed once more, muttering a string of curses under his breath.

Sora titled his head to the side to call up to Vanitas as he struggled to free his hands from underneath his body, "No swearing!"

The scuffling behind him suddenly stopped. His brother was probably wondering what to do with him. For a moment, Sora imagined all of the things his brother _could_ do to him... Once, Vanitas had extracted his revenge by throwing Sora's favourite pair of trainers into the dumpster and forcing him to fish them out. He had stunk of garbage for a week, despite the furious soap scrubbing. But then again, that wasn't the worst thing Vanitas had ever done to him...

The dark haired boy suddenly leapt over Sora's fallen form, kneeling beside his brother, his eyes no longer narrowed and angry, "Well, you should have thought twice about waking me up then, shouldn't you!" He was straining to keep the growl out of his voice, Sora noticed. The brunette resisted the urge to frown. It wasn't often that Vanitas stopped himself from snapping.

As much as he and his brother had their fair share of squabbles, they always looked out for each other and hated arguing for too long. He clearly wasn't in the mood for striking up an argument right now, for which, Sora was grateful. But then again, it was pretty early so he quickly counted himself as lucky. Any later and he would have been toast.

"Mmph, you really need to stop being so grumpy in the mornings." The brunette muttered, finally freeing his formerly trapped hands as he hoisted himself up onto his knees, still tangled tightly and uncomfortably amongst the mound of blankets.

Vanitas scowled, "Funnily enough, being woken up at this ungodly hour by my insane twin doesn't exactly put me in the greatest of moods." The brunette resisted the urge to snicker, freezing as the black haired boy reached a wary hand forwards, frowning angrily, "You're bleeding, you idiot." Without another word, his twin wiped away several droplets of blood from Sora's upper lip, none too gently.

Sora grunted, roughly scrubbing at his nose and lips, "Your fault." He glanced up to study his older brother, watching the way his lips turned up into a smirk and how his golden eyes sparkled slightly. Time and time again, he always found himself wondering how the two of them were twins. Sure, they were identical, but they were so different at the same time.

Noticing his brother's intense gaze, Vanitas promptly straightened himself as if nothing had happened, waving a hand at him in a sarcastic manner, "Says the one who woke me up. And for what, exactly?"

The brunette was instantly reminded of his excitement, "It's snowed!" He cried excitedly, as if it were the most amazing thing in the world. He quickly kicked himself out of the remaining blankets around his legs, scurrying over to the window, throwing back the curtains once again. Vanitas swore under his breath before fixing him with an incredulous stare, "No shit. Do you want a medal with that?"

Sora scooped up the blankets clustered in a pile beside him before hurling them at his brother, who pointedly dodged them, "Don't swear!" The brunette yelped, stamping his foot and arming himself with deep set pout, "And besides! Aren't you excited? We used to go out in the snow all the time!"

Vanitas regarded his younger brother for a moment, before shrugging, "Yeah, that was a while ago. I appear to have fallen in love with sleep since then." He laughed, clearly amused with himself as he grasped the discarded blankets and carelessly chucking them onto his bed, looking as if he were about ready to throw himself after them.

The brunette stared open mouthed at his brother, "You mean... You won't be coming out this year?" He felt a stab of disappointment rushing through his chest. The two of them always went out in the snow together, always. They'd start random snowball fights with the neighbours, build six feet tall snowmen, create massive snow forts and igloos on the massive hill by the train station... All those years of endless fun and now it looked as if it were coming to an end.

Vanitas' eyebrows fell into a dark frown, "I never said that, now, did I?" Sarcasm was dripping from his voice, but Sora pointedly ignored it. Instead his face lit up into an enchanting grin and he started leaping from foot to foot excitedly, "You'll come out?"

His twin contemplated his reply for a while, raking a hand through his hair absent-mindedly, "Yeah, why not?"

**~xx~**

As soon as Vanitas had given him the all green, Sora snapped into action. He managed to have a quick shower and get changed into a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a thick, warm hoodie in less than fifteen minutes. The brunette puffed out his chest, proud of his efforts. It normally took him a good hour and a half to get out of the shower, let alone the strenuous task of deciding on what to wear.

His twin, however, was already fully dressed, downstairs and finishing his breakfast by the time Sora came sliding down the banister, eager to get outside.

"I thought mum told you not to do that." Vanitas piped as Sora waltzed into the kitchen, armed with a pair of gloves, floppy hat and a bright blue scarf to top it all off. Sora rolled his eyes, waving his hand at his brother's comment in a carefree manner, "Yeah yeah. But she's not up yet, so I can do as I please."

"And if I tell on you?" Vanitas inquired, raising an eyebrow at his younger twin. He was teasing, of course, but he couldn't wait to see his brother's over-reactive reaction. As if reading his mind, Sora's eyes widened dramatically and his mouth formed a small 'o', as he flustered for a moment, "You wouldn't dare!" He finally retorted, staring disbelievingly at his brother, wringing his hands nervously.

Vanitas grinned cruelly, "Oh wouldn't I?" A chuckle erupted from his throat as he swung himself out of his chair, ignoring the wounded look Sora cast in his direction, "Oh give it up you baby. I'm not _actually_ gonna tell on you." The boy laughed, punching his brother on the shoulder before moving into the hallway to grab his coat and scarf.

Sora stood, dumbfounded in the middle of the kitchen as he attempted to process his brother's words, his eyebrows furrowing into a confused frown before it finally clicked, "Oh! Good! I would totally hate you if you were serious..."

He followed his brother's cackling out into the hallway, pulling his hat on over his gravity-defying spikes, scowling at his older twin with something that could almost resemble hatred. This only succeeded in making Vanitas crack up even more, "You look like an idiot when you pout like that." He snickered, pulling on a pair of leather gloves, grinning devilishly at his twin. "You need to learn how to take a joke. You can be so stupid sometimes."

Sora's scowl turned into a sour grimace. Times like these he really disliked having Vanitas for a brother. He knew exactly which buttons to press and how to send him over the edge. But then, that's what twins were all about, wasn't it? "And you're a mean narcissist. But do you see me complaining?"

**~Vanitas~**

Vanitas' golden eyes narrowed into thin slits as he detected the unflattering comment directed at him. Narcissist, eh? What a wonderful way to describe him. Not one of Sora's better insults, but an insult all the same. And boy, would he pay for it later.

"Uh, you're complaining right now." Vanitas quickly quipped, a sly grin appearing on his lips as he noticed one of Sora's eye twitch out of annoyance. He knew his brother like the back of his hand, and that went for his behaviour too. But then again, the two of them both knew what made the other tick, Vanitas just exploited this advantage more than his younger twin did.

"Whatever." The brunette finally muttered, holding in his obvious growing anger with several deep breaths, "Let's just get outside, shall we?" He declared in a airy, if somewhat forced, manner.

His brother realised he was very close to crossing a carefully drawn line, so he held his tongue, nodding once. Sora could only take so much before he flipped out and threw something heavy and undoubtedly expensive at the nearest window. It took a lot, a heck of a lot, but it had happened before. And Vanitas wasn't keen to see it happen again anytime soon. Their father hadn't exactly been pleased when Sora had smashed one of his old artifacts, from back in the days of the War, during an exceptionally bad tantrum.

In an instant the corners of Sora's lips tugged into a grin, his anger instantly forgotten.

The dark haired twin rolled his eyes. His brother was very quick to forgive and he always had been. Their mother seemed to think that was one of his good traits, but Vanitas thought otherwise. To him, it was a sign of weakness. But at the end of the day, what did it matter what he thought? Sora was Sora and he wasn't about to change any time soon. He glanced across at his twin as he scampered over to the front door and opening it clumsily. Typical Sora. Even opening doors posed a challenge to him.

The brunette flinched as a wave of cold air washed over him, pinching at his already flushed cheeks. He stared out at the perfectly untouched snow before glancing back at Vanitas, his face a picture of pure joy. The dark haired boy tilted his head to the side, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

Sora's grin widened. He needed no more encouragement. Without a second thought, the young brunette bounded out into the frozen winter wonderland, laughing and prancing about like a kid on Christmas morning waiting to open his presents.

Vanitas followed him outside, retaining his air of nonchalance, even as his younger brother bent down and scooped up a fairly large handful of snow and chucked it at him. The dark haired boy calmly stepped aside, clasping his hands behind his back, barely managing to cover up the smirk threatening to spill onto his lips.

Sora's face fell into a pout, "Aww, come on Van! You're meant to play along!"

The older boy raised a skeptical eyebrow, "I said I'd come outside, not that I'd-" Vanitas stopped mid-sentence as a ball of snow flew through the air above his head and slammed directly into his brother's face.

The brunette was sent sprawling backwards, falling right on his butt in the cold snow beneath him, letting out a strangled gasp as he did. Vanitas was frozen to the spot. What had just happened...? Sora sat up slowly, wiping away the slushy ice plastered across his face, his cheek red and puffy. He bit down his wobbling lower lip, straining to hold back the tears building in his cerulean eyes.

Vanitas visibly stiffened, his breath catching in his throat. Whoever had just thrown that... They were beyond dead. They were dead, buried and their souls rotting in the very darkest corners of Hell.

Nobody could physically hit his brother with a snowball. Nobody but him. Nobody could HURT his brother. Only he was allowed that privilege.

He whipped around to face the offender, his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, fists clenched tightly by his sides.

Ven and Roxas, the infamous Blonde Twins, stood not too far off, doubled over with laughter whilst clutching at each other for support. But of course. It had to be that idiotic pair. They were the only two stupid enough to do something like this! And they seemed to find his brother getting hurt so damn funny. Well, he certainly did not. Vanitas' fists clenched even tighter, his jaw hardening.

"Which of you idiots threw that!" Vanitas screamed, stalking towards them with murderous intentions, his nails digging angrily into his palms, drawing tiny pinpricks of blood from his skin which pierced even though it was protected by a tough layer of leather. He wasn't standing that. Not from them.

"Vanitas, don't!" Sora yelped from his position in the snow, his voice cracking as he continued to hold back the hot tears welling in his eyes. The dark haired boy flicked his brother's pleas aside, his anger intensifying with each step closer to the spluttering pair. He was livid and there was no way he'd see reason now. Not even his baby brother could stop him.

Sora was on the verge of crying, courtesy of the two in front of him. They would pay, with their lives if they had to. Nobody was allowed to make his brother cry. Not even him. So why should they get away with it? Well, for a start they most definitely were _not_ getting away with it. Screw the consequences!

"Chill, Vanitas!" Roxas gasped in between laughs, "We were only having a bit of fun, you know, like we used to?"

"You _hit_ him, in the _face_. Right in the FACE! And you really think you can get away with that?" The dark haired boy hissed between his gritted teeth.

Ven straightened, his chuckles subsiding, "Jeez, Vanitas. Touchy?" He jibed, fixing the taller boy with a challenging stare.

Vanitas let out a cold laugh, "Like you'll never believe."

**~Sora~**

The brunette sat crumpled in the snow, staring disbelievingly at his twin as he continued to stand up for him, tears still threatening to spill down his cheeks. As much as he hated to admit, that snowball to the face had seriously hurt. Both physically and mentally. As well as severely bruising his ego, it had most probably bruised his face too...

He glanced up at his brother, wincing slightly. He was standing nose to nose with Ventus and Roxas, looking extremely annoyed. Anybody walking past at the time would probably have thought that Vanitas was over reacting. But this was Vanitas after all. He was quick to anger and wouldn't stand for any poop. Including any poop aimed at him.

From a very young age, Vanitas took it upon himself to look out for Sora, whether it was taking care of bullies or comforting him when he got hurt, Van had always been there. He had taken the blame when Sora had accidently splashed poster paint all over his father's tuxedo and gotten himself grounded for it. And then there was that time when he had pushed Seifer over when the teenager had laughed at him after falling over whilst ice skating...

Van didn't look out for him so much now, as the two of them had grown up considerably since then, but if he really needed him, Sora knew he could count on his twin.

Like now, for instance. Even if it wasn't entirely necessary.

Sora shifted his gaze back towards the fighting trio. Ven and Roxas were trying to laugh it off, while Vanitas was ordering for them to apologise, making elaborate hand gestures in his direction, his face contorted with pure fury.

The brunette sighed, wiping his tears away with quick fingers before pulling himself up to his feet. "Van." He called, "Come on, let's go somewhere else."

Vanitas' shoulders tensed, his head snapping in Sora's direction, "Sora, you're gonna let them get away with this?" He asked in a strangely reserved voice, his eyes flashing angrily. He had a feeling he'd react like this.

"Yeah, forget it." Sora muttered, touching the tender flesh under his eyes hesitantly. He'd almost certainly get one heck of a bruise from that. Whoever had hurled it at him had really made sure to throw it hard. Idiot. "I'm fine." He added hastily, moving to his brother's side in an attempt to drag him away from the Twins.

The dark haired boy looked down at him uncertainly before flicking his golden eyes back to the two blondes standing awkwardly in front of them. For a moment, Vanitas stood frozen to the spot, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he debated his decision. The brunette half expected and half hoped for him to suddenly launch himself at Ven and pummel him into the ground.

Sora tugged at his brother's sleeve anxiously, eager to put the matter aside and enjoy the rest of his day. Frankly, he didn't need drama. Not today.

Finally, Vanitas lowered his head in defeat, turning on his heel and storming away from the two infuriating boys, dragging Sora along behind him.

"And I was hoping things were going to get interesting. What a wuss." Roxas snorted.

"Pity really." Ven added.

Sora's eyes widened. Oh no... They couldn't leave it, could they? Like normal people would. They had to go one better and drop themselves in the biggest pile of dog poop they could find. He almost felt sorry for them. There was no way he could stop the storm ready to be unleashed upon the two unfortunate blondes.

On cue, Vanitas whipped around, his face a picture of pure fury, "Do you want to say that a little louder? I didn't quite catch that." He spat, glaring icily at the two of them.

The brunette needed to think of something. And fast. If he didn't, things were going to get nasty real quick. Nasty for Roxas and Ven, that is. And besides, their parents didn't exactly need another reason to add to the long list of 'Why Vanitas Should Be Sent To Boarding School Next Semester'.

Suddenly, an ingenious thought struck him like a bolt of lightning during a freak storm.

**~Vanitas~**

Both Ven and Roxas looked about ready to turn on their heels and run home to their mummy, when Sora suddenly shot forwards, waving his hands like a mad man and yelling, "Wait! Wait! Wait!"

The dark haired boy almost face palmed, moaning under his breath. What a time to suddenly decide to announce himself as delirious. "What, Sora?" Vanitas asked flatly, tilting his head towards his younger brother who had thankfully stopped flapping his arms about.

The brunette grinned, looking genuinely pleased with himself, much to Vanitas' amusement. Whenever he got that look it often meant he had come up with an insanely awesome plan that would almost certainly go typically wrong. But heck, it would be a laugh to see what he had come up with this time.

"We could settle this the old fashioned way, you know." He began, his eyes glinting mischievously as he glanced between his twin and the two blondes. Ven looked intrigued while Roxas was fixing the brunette with a filthy glare. Damn. If he carried on, Vanitas was personally going to pummel him into the ground and pound his face with snowballs. See if he was still smirking after that.

Sora rolled his eyes at the lack of reaction, crossing his arms automatically. "Jeez, don't all speak at once." He muttered.

Vanitas ran a hand through his spiky hair, resisting the urge to chuckle. His twin made him laugh when he acted like this. "Out with it Sora."

The boy cast his twin an exasperated look, a pout forming on his lips, "I was getting there. As I was saying. We could settle this the old fashioned way. I mean, look around. We have plenty of snow, right? Why don't we have a snowball fight. Whoever wins has bragging rights for a year. And the loser has to buy us all hot chocolates after. Fair?"

Roxas and Ven both looked at each other, their eyes glinting playfully, "We agree to that." They replied in unison.

All eyes instantly flicked in Vanitas' direction, much to his disgust. He didn't want to have a stupid snowball fight. Not only would it take time and effort, but it would freeze his butt off in the process.

He should have stayed in bed. He really should have.

Vanitas let out a low groan. There was no way he was getting out of this one. If he walked away, Roxas and Ven would kick off and Sora probably wouldn't speak to him for the rest of the day. He wasn't too bothered about the latter, but it irked him to think that the Twins would have a field day if he left now. No. He was going to kick their sorry butts into next year.

"Fine." He muttered, clasping his hands behind his head and tangling his fingers in his tussled hair, "Let's do this."

**~xx~**

"Are you guys ready for this?" Sora cried as he scurried behind the massive snow fort he and Vanitas had hurriedly put together not minutes ago.

"HELL YEAH!" Ven and Roxas cried in unison.

The dark haired boy, however, was now sat against the wall of snow with a bored expression playing across his face, his arms folded defiantly across his chest. He'd already decided that he wasn't going to join it. It was all Sora's fault in the first place. Heck! It always was! That damn twin of his always got himself into trouble and expected him to bail him out. Vanitas' face twisted down into a scowl. Well he was done. This time he'd have to fight his own battles, unless Vanitas himself was ridiculed. Which wasn't likely to happen unless somebody wanted to start a fight.

Sora glanced across at his brother who had changed his position slightly and was now poking at the snow by his sprawled feet with a large stick, his head bent forwards and his eyes narrowed with obvious concentration. He wasn't sure what he was trying to do, but hopefully it would mean that Sora would leave him alone and get the hint. Or not...

"Van!" Sora gasped, "C'mon! You can't have a snowball fight sitting there like that." He reached down and scooped a handful of slush-like snow into his hands before tossing the demented looking excuse of a snowball at his black haired twin, grinning as Vanitas' head snapped up and fixed him with a hateful glare.

"I'm guarding the fort." Vanitas said simply, brushing off the snow plastered across his shoulder with a quick flick of his wrist, his glare still sat firmly in place. He made no move to get up. And he had no intentions of doing so. Ever. "Besides, snowball fights are for babies. And I can't be bothered. I can beat these morons up some other time, without the use of snow." If Sora was serious about engaging a snowball fight with these imbeciles he'd have to do it alone. Vanitas wasn't about to get his hands dirty for his pathetic little brother.

Sora sighed and crossed his arms, tapping his foot on the trampled snow beneath him. "So you're backing out then?"

Before Vanitas could even open his mouth to answer, Roxas exchanged a look with Ven and they both grinned devilishly. They had heard Sora. But then again he had pretty much yelled it out for the whole world to hear.

"I bet he's just afraid he'll lose against us. We are pretty awesome after all." Ventus snorted.

"Got that right. Psh, he's all talk, and no action. Always has been." Roxas agreed.

"A great big chicken. Byock-byock-byock!" Ven started flapping his arms as if they were wings and pranced about to gain Vanitas' full attention. "Byock-byock-byock!"

Vanitas gritted his teeth and shot up to his feet, brandishing a massive lump of snow in his left hand and a stick in the other. He hated being made a fool of. He absolutely hated it. He would have launched himself at Ven and beat him to pulp for mocking him with those infernal chicken noises if it didn't have major consequences. "Fine, then! Bring it on you stupid brats. Just don't go home crying to your precious mommy when you lose!"

With that said, he cocked his arm back and hurled his perfect ball of snow directly at the blonde's head. Sure enough, the lump of snow hit it's target without fail, causing Sora to let out a whoop of victory. Ven went flying back, his arms windmilling as he attempted to remain upright before finally collapsing in the snow by his twin's feet.

**~Sora~**

Sora watched his twin as he let out a triumphant yelp, fist pumping enthusiastically, much like he used to when the two of them were younger. Before Vanitas 'fell in love with sleep'. The brunette chuckled to himself as the dark haired teenager cried, "Not so funny when it's you, is it_?"_

Roxas pulled his twin to his feet, throwing meaningless insults at Vanitas, who yawned in response. Frankly, Sora knew he'd heard them all and was used to to being insulted. Heck, Sora was normally the one dishing them out, so he really wasn't phased. It took a lot to break through the raven haired boy's tough skin.

Vanitas was still gloating and didn't even notice the snowball Roxas had just thrown in his direction. Sora made the split second decision to save his idiotic, yet caring brother from getting pummelled by the ball of ice. He wasn't about to let him get hit, no way, the damage would be catastrophic! Even if it was meant to be a snowball fight, Vanitas would have them, whether they thought it was harmless or not.

The brunette quickly leapt forwards and tackled his brother to the snowy ground without a second thought, squinting his eyes shut as they came into contact with the cold ground. When Sora reopened his eyes, Vanitas was staring at him, open mouthed. "S-Sora, what was that about?" He muttered, pushing his twin away as he rolled onto his belly and pulled himself to his feet.

"Well, you save my butt all the time, so I thought I might as well return the favour." The brunette scratched his head and laughed nervously.

Vanitas' eyebrows furrowed into a frown as he considered his brother's words. Eventually he met Sora's eyes and smirked. "Thanks. Now lets go get em'."

Sora grinned and scooped up the biggest handful of snow he could manage in reply. The dark haired teenager let out a strangely evil sounding chuckle and leant forwards to do the same.

**~xx~**

No more than a few seconds later, the two of them shot up, snowball in hands, searching for their targets. Funnily enough, Ven and Roxas had thought the same thing, and were readying themselves for the attack as well. For a moment, all four of them froze, before Ven suddenly let out a battle cry and chucked one of his snowballs through the air, aiming for Sora's head. The brunette dodged it easily and motioned for Vanitas to throw one of his. The dark haired teenager smirked and aimed readily at Roxas before letting it rip.

Unfortunately, Roxas chose that moment to throw one of his, too. The two snowballs soared through the air towards their respective targets and collided mid air. Both Roxas and Vanitas let out an angry yell, hurling their remaining snowballs at each other and ducking behind their hurriedly prepared forts. Sora quickly hurled his snowball at Ven and bent down to scoop up some more snow.

When he peeked back over the side of the fort his eyes widened. His ball of snow that he had thrown had hit somebody, that much was for sure, but it wasn't his original target. Ven and Roxas glanced back at the snow covered person and burst out laughing, doubling over and clutching at their stomachs. Sora shot up, dropping his snowball, his eyes still wide with obvious horror.

"AHHH! I'm sorry!" He called, wincing when the hooded man reached his hands up to wipe away the snow clinging to his face and hood. Slowly he pushed it back and revealed a shock of red, spiky hair and a devilish grin to go with it.

"Oh it's on like Donkey Kong!" The redhead cried, seemingly unfazed about being hit by a snowball, before kneeling down and scooping up a considerate amount of snow, shaping it into a perfect ball with his gloved hands.

"Yo, Axel! What happened to you? You look as if you've just been dunked in an ice slushy!" Another hooded figure spluttered as he approached the kneeling redhead. In response Axel grunted, disregarding the figure's comment and pointed a bony finger towards Sora who was now cowering behind Vanitas' outstretched arm. "That twerp thought it'd be a good idea to disrespect his elders! Now tell me, Demyx, what do we do to people who disrespect us?"

The hooded figure whom the redhead had called Demyx, pushed back his hood and raised a quizzical brow, tapping his chin with his index finger, "Uh, disrespect them back?"

Axel lurched forwards and slapped the dirty blonde right across the back of his skull. "No you idiot! We teach em' a lesson, that's what!" Demyx rubbed the back of his head and whimpered, casually sidling away from the crazed redhead who was now tossing a snowball from hand to hand, grinning mirthfully at the still-cowering brunette.

Sora grasped even tighter at Vanitas' arm, who glanced down at him with a raised brow. "Van, what do I do?"

Vanitas rolled his eyes and shrugged off his brother's clutching hands. "You fight your own battles. I never signed up for this-" Vanitas was forced to stop mid sentence as a lump of cold, icy snow smacked into the back of his head. Sora's hands instantly flew up to his mouth, his ocean blue eyes widening to the size of saucers. The dark haired teenager's shoulders shuddered with obvious anger, his hands curling into fists.

The brunette glanced back at Axel and Demyx, who too, looked shocked by the sudden attack, their eyes fixed on the shaking teen who looked about ready to explode. Sure enough, Vanitas wheeled around, his golden eyes flashing with the purest of hatred. "Now," He began, his tone quiet and deadly. "Who the **_hell _**threw that?" His orbs flickered towards Ven and Roxas, but they raised their hands in surrender. "Who threw it? Tell me!" He glanced around, his teeth bared furiously.

"Heh, well it was me, obviously." A lazy voice drawled. "You just have one of those faces that tick me off."

Sora reached a hand for his brother as he sighted the newcomer, but it was too late. The dark hared teenager had already picked up a massive lump of snow and hurled it in the hooded person's direction. Much to Sora's surprise, it missed. But only by an inch. And this only succeeded in making Vanitas even _more_ mad. He let out a low growl and knelt down to pluck up another healthy amount of snow, eyeing the hooded figure with something that strongly resembled hatred. When Vanitas straightened once again, he offered the man a cocky grin. "Once I'm done with you, you'll wish you never messed with me, I promise you."

**~Vanitas~**

To say he was annoyed would be an under statement. To say he was pissed off would still be an under statement. To say he was blind with the purest of fury that only he was capable of feeling would be pretty accurate, however. As if it wasn't bad enough being hit by a snowball, in the head no less, he then missed his target in his attempt to regain some of his dignity. No more playing mister nice guy!

This time, he was for real. He would extract his revenge and this intruder would be sorry. So sorry that he'd be on his knees begging for his forgiveness. And he'd oblige, after the idiot suffered an intense ego bashing.

"Hey, Xigbar! Since when have you been one to get involved with our affairs?" Axel chortled, waltzing over to his tall friend, a massive grin perched on his thin lips. The intruder, Xigbar, pushed back his hood to reveal dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail, golden eyes much like Vanitas', slightly upturned eyebrows and an obvious scar which ran from his left cheek to just under his left eye. Upon seeing the man's appearance, the golden eyed boy became even more agitated.

"Heh, since some kiddo decided to attack one of my friends, I saw fit to try and settle the score." Xigbar snorted, flicking a lazy hand in the redhead's direction as he tried to pull him into a manly one-armed hug. Demyx chuckled nervously, noticing the death glare Vanitas was shooting in their direction. "Haha, urm, Xiggy? Sorry to burst your bubble, but you hit the wrong dude."

"_As if_. I hit him on purpose. Didn't I say he had a face that ticks me off?" The man laughed, glancing across at the golden eyed boy who looked about ready to launch world war three itself against him. "See what I mean? Take one look at that smug little pout of his and you just get the urge to pelt the brat with snowballs."

"I wouldn't be so quick to insult the boy if I were you." Said a monotone voice from somewhere behind the grey haired man. "He doesn't look like the sort of person you want to get on the wrong side of."

Axel whipped around, his smirk widening into a full on grin upon noticing a man with steel-blue hair hanging over his face, one, cold and calculating blue eye staring out at the scene before him, before flickering back down to the newest novel he had clutched in his hands. "Zexion! So good of you to join us! Want to join in on the snowball fight, eh?" The redhead called, bounding over to his young friend and slinging a lazy arm around his neck.

"No." Zexion said uninterestingly, shrugging the redhead's arm off his shoulder. "It looks as if you just about have it covered, Axel." The steel haired man fixed his friend with a pointed glare whilst slamming his book and tucking it under his arm with an air of finality.

Axel's lips turned up into a smirk and he bumped his shoulder against his younger companion. "Ah, that may be. But you've got to admit; you're just dying to join in. It's been a while since we had a good old decent snowball fight, don't ya think?"

The man's lips twitched ever so slightly into a tight smirk, but otherwise, his stoic demeanour remained perfectly in place. "It's been a while, yes, but that does not mean I want to get involved in some petty snowball fight just because Xigbar declares it. Unlike the rest of you, I have a backbone."

Demyx pouted, apparently not picking out the insult Zexion had bestowed upon them as he leant around Axel to retort to the steel haired man's speech. "Aw, c'mon Z! It'll be fun. You know you want to."

Vanitas, who was still clutching at a snowball in his right hand, suddenly spoke up in rather flat, almost threatening tone, "You'd better think twice before even attempting to start a snowball fight with us."

Xigbar looked over and scoffed. "Oh hold it, twinkle toes. We'll do whatever we please. And whatcha gonna do about it? Pummel us to death with snowballs?" The man raised his hands, his face twisting into an expression of mock horror. "Please, no!"

Both Axel and Demyx burst out laughing at Xigbar, clutching at each other's shoulders for support, whilst Zexion just stood there, staring at Vanitas with something that resembled both respect and pity.

The raven teenager, however, smirked. "Yeah, something like that." He paused and hurled his ball of snow at the dark haired man, who ducked just before it collided with his face. Vanitas' smirk still held, as the snowball continued on its path and slammed into Demyx's face instead. He hadn't even been aiming at Xigbar in the first place. He was planning to make an impression, a threatening, if not annoying one at that.

The dirty blonde was sent flying back into Axel, who let out a yelp of surprise, his knees buckling before finally collapsing under the sudden extra weight thrown upon him. The steel haired man standing directly behind them sidestepped the sprawling pair, his eyes locking with Vanitas', the faintest smile of amusement appearing on his lips. Xigbar, however, was far from amused. In fact, he looked rather infuriated.

Sora chuckled softly at the sight of the angered man and the spread-eagled pair, noting the way his brother's chest puffed out ever so slightly with obvious pride. Ventus and Roxas weren't as subtle with containing their laughter, instead choosing to outright cackle at the flustered pair trying to pull themselves to their feet without falling straight back down again.

"That's it, kiddo. You'll soon see that you really shouldn't mess with your elders." Xigbar growled as he hauled Demyx unceremoniously to his feet, thus freeing Axel from underneath the blonde. The redhead rolled onto his stomach and groaned, glancing up at Zexion who was now stood over him, staring blankly down at him. "Help a guy out?" Axel rasped, reaching a hand up in the younger man's direction. Zexion merely smirked and grasped the redhead's extended hand, lifting him effortlessly to his feet. Axel grinned cheekily at his silent friend before shooting Demyx a filthy glare, who luckily had his back turned to the redhead.

"Demyx!" Xigbar barked, grabbing a hold of the panicked teenager's hood and tugging him over to where Ven and Roxas were standing, finally recovering from their laughter. "With me. We'll join the blondie's and crush those twerps."

"Whaaaa-?" Demyx blurted, his eyes widening with shock as he suddenly found himself thrown back onto the ground at the foot of the blonde twin's snow fort. "Why me?" He bleated, crawling behind the fort hurriedly, as if to protect himself from any rogue snowballs anybody should choose to throw in his direction again.

"Because," The elder man grunted, grinning devilishly at Roxas and Ven who scowled distastefully at the man before them, "You'll all make the perfect human shields."

At this, a whimper left Demyx's lips as he cowered behind the fort, curling up into a ball as far away from his friend as humanly possible without putting himself at immediate risk. But he made no attempt to leave. He'd rather not be at the receiving end of Xigbar's snowball throwing.

Vanitas met Ven's gaze and raised an eyebrow, to which Ven shrugged in response, but otherwise seemingly choosing to go along with whatever Xigbar was planning. The golden eyes teen glanced across at his brother, who was surveying the scene before him with his wide, ocean blue eyes. He was beginning to regret leaving his bed more and more with each passing moment. Why hadn't he told his brother to go and jump off a cliff while he'd still had the chance? Oh, that's right, he was meant to be 'sticking up for him' again. Wonderful. Not to mention he had some revenge to extract on that Xigbar person. His eyes narrowed at the thought. It was serious butt whooping time.

"Whaddya think, Sora?" Vanitas queried, grabbing his twin's attention in a heartbeat. "Should we get them to join us? Or can we handle these imbeciles?"

For while, Sora remained silent, pondering over his brother's words. All of a sudden, the brunette glanced up, grinning toothily at his twin. "Sure we can handle em! But what could it hurt? Two extra players will even the odds a bit."

Vanitas chuckled. That was just the answer he'd wanted to hear. He looked over at Axel and Zexion, who appeared to be conversing quietly with one another whilst making not-so-subtle gestures in Xigbar's direction. "Oi, you two." The two of them snapped their heads in Vanitas' direction, their eyebrows raising in question simultaneously. "You getting over here or what?"

Axel glanced at Zexion, who shrugged in his usual nonchalant manner, before straightening and shoving his hands into his pockets. "What's in it for us?" He called, cocking his head to the side challengingly.

Vanitas' lips turned up into an unruly smirk. "The winning team has bragging rights for a year. The losing team has to buy the winning team hot chocolates." He paused for effect, letting the news sink in before adding, "And from what I've observed, you're not so keen on that Xigbar person."

Zexion let out a small chuckle of appreciation while Axel just smirked devilishly. "You're on, kid."

**~Sora~**

Sora had to hand it to his brother, he was brilliant at persuading people to do as he pleased. This was becoming one those particular brilliant moments. But he had a feeling Axel and Zexion would have joined them eventually anyway.

The two outsiders were now crouched behind their fort, making a mound of snowballs for Vanitas and Sora to throw. Zexion had explicitly explained that he would rather sit back and make snowballs instead of getting involved in the actual throwing, partly because his aim was poor and partly because he would rather be curled up inside reading at this particular moment in time. Axel had been quick to retort, saying that this would be the only chance they'd get to publicly humiliate Xigbar and that he shouldn't back out now. The steel haired man had grumbled and groaned for a while before setting his book aside and choosing to join in for the sake of ceasing Axel's intensifying moaning.

Sora had almost laughed. In an odd way, Zexion reminded him of Vanitas, whilst Axel somewhat resembled himself. It was a strange and somewhat disturbing thought, but rather appropriate at the same time.

"Sora! You ready?" Axel called, bounding over to the teenager and slinging a languid arm around the brunette's shoulder, tossing a snowball up and down in his free hand. The brunette eyed the snowball wearily, but nodded enthusiastically none the less, brandishing his own ball of snow excitedly. "I was born ready!"

The redhead chuckled, grinning devilishly as he released Sora long enough to peek over the top of the fort, his grin widening. "You better be ready Xigbar! Me, Ze, Sora and Vani are going to take you _down_!" He leapt up and started prancing about, waving his snowball madly, his red spikes flicking back and forth along with his jerky movements.

The brunette took a sharp intake of breath and glanced across at Vanitas who had been moulding a mound of snow with his hands, but was now glaring pointedly at the back of Axel's head, his hands squishing the perfectly round snowball he'd made not moments ago. He didn't look like he were about to pummel the redhead into the ground, but he looked mad all the same. He hated that nickname, mainly because it was what Cloud had used to call him before he left their mother.

Before either of the brother's had time to react, Zexion grabbed Axel by the collar and pulled him back down into the safety of the fort. "Are you trying to get yourself hit? Stop acting like an imbecile and get ready." The younger man demanded, releasing the redhead and turning back to his mound of perfect snowballs, having nothing more to say on the matter.

Both Sora and Vanitas glanced across at each other and shrugged, before shooting up from their strategic position behind the fort, searching for their targets with wild eyes. Not two seconds later, Xigbar appeared along with a rather reluctant looking Demyx, hurling their balls of snow in the two teenagers' direction. The two of them ducked, and Axel took their place, hurling his ball of snow at Demyx and letting out a loud whoop of victory as it hit it's target square on, sending the poor dirty blonde flying back to the ground with an unceremonious thud.

Armed with two snowballs, Vanitas instantly took Axel's place the moment he ducked back behind the fort, aiming at Xigbar's head, only to hit Roxas, whom Xigbar had decided to use as a human shield. The blonde looked ultimately shell shocked for a moment, before registering what had just happened and shooting lethal daggers at the older man who had released him to go back to hurling snowballs.

Vanitas let out a growl of annoyance, kneeling between Sora, Axel and Zexion who had suddenly shuffled over with an armful of fresh snowballs. "I'm never gonna hit him at this rate..." He paused, risking a glance over the top of the fort before ducking back down, narrowly avoiding a ball of ice Ven had hurled in his direction. "We need to come up with a plan to distract him long enough to land a decent hit."

Axel's face lit up into a rather disturbing grin, succeeding in worrying Sora ever so slightly. It was like when Vanitas was planning something ultimately evil- it was never good a good thing. "Well," The redhead drawled, clapping the raven haired teenager on the back much to his obvious disgust. "You could always try using...bait."

At the last word, all eyes turned on Sora, who whimpered and began scuffling away from the group, shaking his head adamantly. "No! I won't make good bait! I'm too skinny, nobody will even bother going for me!" When both Zexion and Axel clamped their hands on the brunette's upper arms, he outright glared at the three of them. "Use somebody else! I refuse to be used as bait! Lemme go, you monsters!"

**~Vanitas~**

It took quite a long time for Axel and Zexion to persuade Sora into becoming bait and all the while Vanitas had to somehow keep Xigbar, Demyx, Ven and Roxas from hitting them whenever Sora tried to make a run for it. He somehow managed to stop any potential attacks in their place by hauling snowballs at anybody who looked remotely threatening. However, every now and again, a stray snowball would slip past him and land a direct hit on either Axel or Zexion, much to their disgust.

By now, Vanitas was beginning to get very frustrated Sora. Within the last five minutes he had slapped his pathetic excuse of a twin around the back of his head on multiple occasions which luckily succeeded in calming the brunette for a whole three tenths of a second before sending him back into a pure state of terror.

"Please, Vanitas, please! Have mercy! Don't do this to me!" Sora screeched as both Axel and Zexion hauled the brunette back behind the safety of the fort once again, narrowly missing getting hit by snowballs themselves. Vanitas felt the vein on his forehead pulsate with annoyance which didn't go unnoticed by the brunette who was cowering behind Axel's billowing cloak. The redhead growled agitatedly, grabbing the teenager by the scruff of his neck before pulling him forwards and throwing him at Vanitas' feet.

Sora tried to scramble away, but the dark haired twin slammed his foot down right by his head, his face morphing into a furious glare. "Pull yourself together!" He barked, only just managing to hide the smirk of satisfaction as the brunette trembled and let out a soft whimper of fear, "You're one of the fastest runners I know, so there's practically next to no chance you'll get hit."

The younger brother seemed to freeze, his eyes sparking with understanding. Slowly, he pulled himself up onto one knee, his lips set in a determined grimace. "Tell me what I've gotta do."

Vanitas grinned and cracked his knuckles expertly. "About time."

**~Five minutes later~**

By the time Sora finally got over the fact that he was going to act as bait no matter what happened, it was nearing midday and Xigbar seemed to be convinced that he was winning. "You're all suckers!" He yelled from the safety of his fort, an almost feral grin adorning his snake-like lips, "Face it, you've lost! I am supreme!"

Both Roxas and Ven shot him disgusted looks while Demyx just cowered behind them, moaning about being roped into a full-scale war between a group of teenagers. He was beginning to regret getting out of bed all for the sake of turning up to a meeting with the rest of the Organization. It hadn't even been that important, for goodness sake! And now look at him; hiding behind a snow fort to try avoid being pelted by a mound of snowballs. To make matters worse, Axel seemed to be purposely aiming for him whenever he so much as took a hasty glance over the top of the icy wall. Traitor.

"Quieten it down will you?" Ven spat, shooting daggers at the scarred man, wishing the four of them had never turned up and joined in on their fight. Roxas nodded in agreement and crossed his arms angrily over his chest, "This is _meant_ to be a snowball fight. Not a contest for you to show off your tenacious insulting abilities."

Xigbar stopped yelling insults at the other group and swung around to face the three blondes, a gloating grin still perched on his face, "What's your problem kiddo? Never heard of psyching out the competition? No? Pity." He paused, his golden gaze travelling down Roxas' hunched form, sparkling with fascination. "Say, if you weren't so moody, I might actually consider you good looking."

Ven looked utterly revolted on his brother's behalf while Roxas just stared at the man, his face twisting into a disgusted glare. "Wish I could say the same about you."

The older man fixed the blonde with a glare of his own, growling something unintelligible under his breath before turning away to scoop up another ball of snow into his hands.

Vanitas glanced over the top of the fort and watched the man as the little exchange took place and motioned for Sora to come up beside him. "Alright Sora. You know what to do." The brunette nodded confidently and scurried to the very edge of the snow mound, peering around the side and catching sight of Xigbar and Demyx both straightening, followed closely by Roxas and Ven who looked particularly reluctant. Sora cast one last glance over his shoulder at his brother and grinned before shooting out into the open, waving his hands about and screaming like a banshee, succeeding in drawing all attention in his direction.

Axel and Zexion armed themselves with a few snowballs each and positioned themselves at either end of the fort, training their gazes on their opponents, readying themselves for the upcoming attack. Sure enough, the four of them took the bait and started hurling the snowballs at the frantic brunette, who started running around in panicked circles, still squealing like there was no tomorrow. Axel promptly leapt up at threw his snowball at Demyx, throwing the poor blonde to the ground yet again much to his disbelief. Zexion shot up from his strategic position shortly after and barraged Roxas with his snowballs, smirking when the teenager started spinning around confusedly before falling in a massive heap right on top of Demyx.

Xigbar growled something under his breath and retaliated by slamming a snowball into the side of Axel's head. Disorientated, the redhead stumbled back behind the fort and collapsed into the snow, groaning pathetically into the ground. Zexion glanced across at his comrade and quickly hurled his remaining snowball at Ven before ducking down beside his friend. "Get up there, Vanitas. Sora's drawing his line of fire for now, but if you keep holding back you'll let the moment slip." The steel haired man growled.

Vanitas sat back on his haunches, glancing up from his handiwork long enough to grin maliciously at the young man hunched beside him. "I'm not the type to be rushed. Besides, I'm almost finished." He tossed the snowball up into the air and caught it in one hand, still grinning, "I want to make sure he remembers me."

Sora was beginning to tire, his movements no longer as erratic as they were five minutes ago, his feet dragging along in the snow, making him an easy target. Just as Xigbar scooped up another ball of snow into his hands, ready to take down the brunette, Vanitas shot up from his position behind the fort and yelled at his brother, "Sora! Get down!"

The younger brother wasted no time in throwing himself to the slushy ground, covering his head with his hands before risking a peek in the older man's direction. In that split second, his golden eyes seemed to widen with recognition, but it was too late. Vanitas cocked back his arm before releasing the projectile into the air, watching it as it sailed in a perfect arc towards its target...and hit it dead on.

Sora peeked through his fingers and gasped, his mouth falling open with shock. Both Roxas and Ven started dancing around in circles, their laughter wringing out across the square. Demyx cowered behind his hands, waiting for the older man to explode with anger. Axel and Zexion both let out cries of triumph and bumped fists with one another. Vanitas merely smirked, his golden eyes glinting with obvious pleasure as Xigbar stumbled back a few steps before crumpling to the floor with an enraged cry, snow covering his face.

The raven haired teenager flicked the spikes hanging in his eyes out of his face and stepped out from behind his fort, taking several languid steps towards the man laying unceremoniously in the snow, smirking at the sound of his boots crunching satisfyingly on the icy stuff beneath his feet. When he was less than a couple of meters away from the distraught man, he let a feral grin slip onto his face. "I win, old man, I win."

Xigbar seethed silently on the ground, his hands clenching and unclenching in the snow around him. "Never. I'll never admit defeat."

Vanitas scoffed and raked a hand through his messy hair, "And people say I have a competitive streak. Whatever." He waved a lazy hand at the golden eyed man and turned on his heel. "It's over."

Sora, who had literally only just recovered from his shock, leapt to his feet and all but threw himself at his twin, screaming, "Vanitas! You did it!" The older brother staggered back as the brunette barrelled into him and locked his arms around his upper torso, but he didn't have the heart to brush him off, not even when they fell back into the snow. "You stuck up for me...again..." Sora whispered in his ear. "Why do you do that all the time?"

Vanitas resisted the urge to laugh and pulled back long enough to fix him with a smirk. "We're brothers. And brothers stick up for each other. Now," He turned to face Demyx, Roxas and Ven, who were now grinning heartily at him. "About that hot chocolate."

At this, their grins widened considerably and all eyes fell upon Xigbar who was still lying pitifully in the snow. Upon noticing their gazes he rolled his eyes and slammed his fists into the icy ground. "Oh for the love of—" He let out a strained sigh and pulled himself to his feet, raising his hands in defeat. "Fine. You win."

Vanitas let out a loud chuckle, his golden eyes gleaming with pure enjoyment. "As if that wasn't obvious."

* * *

><p><em>Fin~!<em>

* * *

><p>Well? What do you think?:D<br>I'm kind of sad to see it finished, because I actually spent quite a lot of time on it.  
>Probably because I wanted to make it as perfect as possible.<p>

To **TheAnnoyingVoice**- thank you so much..so so so much! For absolutely everything you have done for me in the past few months. You've boosted my confidence, showered me with compliments, and given me boosts with my stories when I get stuck. All of which I am sure has helped make me the writer I am today. You're genuinely funny, kind, considerate and a true friend. I honestly can't thank you enough. :)

So yeah, this is me, saying thank you for everything. And I mean everything.  
>I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.<br>This won't be the last time I write something for you, that's for definite!

Oh and if you think this is the end of the Snowball War, that's where you're wrong.  
>Yes, I'm thinking of maybe writing a possible spin-off! Good idea or not? Let me know!<p>

Ciao for now!

**~overreactiveteenagemindsxo**


End file.
